familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marie Francoise Rose Philomene Amelie Armelin (1852-1942)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Marie Francoise Rose Philomene Amelie Armelin, known throughout her life as Amelie, was born in Charenton, Louisiana on August 12, 1852 and died in New Orleans, Louisiana on December 5, 1942. She was the wife of Alexandre Theodore Pecot, with whom she had ten children. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 12 Aug 1852 Cmnt<---> Amelia Pecot death certificate no. 6566 (vol. 218) (1942), Board of Health for the Parish of Orleans, New Orleans, Louisiana. Original record: Louisiana State Archives, Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Copy of record obtained by Alex Pecot on 8 January 2007 and contained in files at 1329 St. Andrew Street, New Orleans, Louisiana. Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Charenton, St. Mary, Louisiana Cmnt<---> Amelia Pecot death certificate no. 6566 (vol. 218) (1942), Board of Health for the Parish of Orleans, New Orleans, Louisiana. Original record: Louisiana State Archives, Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Copy of record obtained by Alex Pecot on 8 January 2007 and contained in files at 1329 St. Andrew Street, New Orleans, Louisiana. Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 5 Dec 1942 Cmnt<---> Amelia Pecot death certificate no. 6566 (vol. 218) (1942), Board of Health for the Parish of Orleans, New Orleans, Louisiana. Original record: Louisiana State Archives, Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Copy of record obtained by Alex Pecot on 8 January 2007 and contained in files at 1329 St. Andrew Street, New Orleans, Louisiana. Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> New Orleans, Louisiana Cmnt<---> Amelia Pecot death certificate no. 6566 (vol. 218) (1942), Board of Health for the Parish of Orleans, New Orleans, Louisiana. Original record: Louisiana State Archives, Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Copy of record obtained by Alex Pecot on 8 January 2007 and contained in files at 1329 St. Andrew Street, New Orleans, Louisiana. Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> 7 Dec 1942 Cmnt<---> Amelia Pecot death certificate no. 6566 (vol. 218) (1942), Board of Health for the Parish of Orleans, New Orleans, Louisiana. Original record: Louisiana State Archives, Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Copy of record obtained by Alex Pecot on 8 January 2007 and contained in files at 1329 St. Andrew Street, New Orleans, Louisiana. Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Alexandre Theodore Pecot Cmnt<---> Pecot-Armelin marriage, license no. 584 (1874), St. Mary Parish Courthouse, Franklin, Louisiana. Copy of original certificate obtained by Alex Pecot on 15 December 2006 and is contained in files in New Orleans, Louisiana. Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> 9 July 1874 Cmnt<---> Pecot-Armelin marriage, license no. 584 (1874), St. Mary Parish Courthouse, Franklin, Louisiana. Copy of original certificate obtained by Alex Pecot on 15 December 2006 and is contained in files in New Orleans, Louisiana. Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Charenton, St. Mary, Louisiana Cmnt<---> Pecot-Armelin marriage, license no. 584 (1874), St. Mary Parish Courthouse, Franklin, Louisiana. Copy of original certificate obtained by Alex Pecot on 15 December 2006 and is contained in files in New Orleans, Louisiana. Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Charles Jean Baptiste Armelin Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Marie Justine Elodie Perret Cmnt<---> Ancestry Marie Francoise Rose Philomene Amelie Armelin was born in Charenton, St. Mary Parish, Louisiana. Both her paternal and maternal ancestry is of French origin. preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD Spouse DOM POM Notes Ursin Alexandre Pecot 4 Jun 1875 Charenton, St. Mary, Louisiana 22 Nov 1959 New Orleans, Orleans, Louisiana Marie Josephine Lanaux 19 Mar 1907 New Orleans, Orleans, Louisiana Marie Lelia Pecot 27 Jan 1878 Charenton, St. Mary, Louisiana 14 Sep 1950 New Orleans, Orleans, Louisiana Louis Emile Breaux Leopold Joseph Pecot 19 Jan 1879 Charenton, St. Mary, Louisiana 26 Feb 1970 New Orleans, Orleans, Louisiana Corinne Victoire D'Aunoy Noemie Philomene Pecot 18 Jan 1881 Charenton, St. Mary, Louisiana 3 Jun 1935 New Orleans, Orleans, Louisiana Joseph Anatole Lanaux Coralie Victoire 30 Jul 1883 Charenton, St. Mary, Louisiana 12 May 1957 New Orleans, Orleans, Louisiana Robert Pierce Regina Rose 29 Aug 1885 Charenton, St. Mary, Louisiana 18 Dec 1909 New Orleans, Orleans, Louisiana None. Marie Elodie Pecot 9 Sep 1887 Charenton, St. Mary, Louisiana 7 Sep 1967 Washington, D.C. James Henderson Cornett 7 May 1907 New Orleans, Orleans, Louisiana Vivian Helene Pecot 2 May 1890 Charenton, St. Mary, Louisiana 8 Aug 1952 New Orleans, Orleans, Louisiana George A. McNulty Hilary Rene Pecot 15 Jul 1892 Charenton, St. Mary, Louisiana 20 Mar 1971 Whittier, Los Angeles, California Juanita Marie D'Aunoy Marie Louise Odette Pecot 26 Jun 1895 Charenton, St. Mary, Louisiana 3 Feb 1981 Metairie, Jefferson, Louisiana Raoul Alphonse D'Aunoy preload=Genealogy:People Research Template width=50 Family History Records References preload=Genealogy:Reference_Template width=50 Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles